Return
by MapleRose
Summary: You’d have to be very lucky to see the usually stern Kati Mannequin smile, especially that soft and gentle smile most people didn’t know she was capable of". Season 2 ep 8 scene. Patrick x Kati


**Characters: **Patrick x Kati  
**Timeline: **season 2 episode 8 (so yes, spoilers)  
**Author's notes**: This was written to fullfill a request by **toriru4ever at LJ**. The request was to write a fanfic that explains a fanart (ugh doesn't allow links... DX). This is actually my first serious Gundam 00 fanfic, so I hope I captured the characters well...

* * *

"Idiot! I told you repeatedly not to get involved with A-Laws!"

Patrick jumped slightly at the sound of Kati's fist pounding authoritatively on her desk. The owner of the fist looked up and glared at him.

Anyone else would've shrunk away from those stern brown eyes. But Patrick wasn't just "anyone". He was AEU's ace after all! Besides, he was so elated about seeing his Taisa again that nothing could faze him, not even her icy glare.

Undaunted, Patrick wore his usual goofy grin and replied, "I enlisted in A-Laws, because I wanted to protect you, Taisa."

Kati blinked, slightly taken aback. _This idiot..._

"You do realize that we'll be fighting Gundams, right?" she paused for emphasis, "You might die."

The goofy grin remained on Patrick's face. He straightened up. "Pardon me Taisa, but four years ago, I've fought the Gundams seven times and survived them all."

He lowered his face, and a strand of his wine-coloured locks fell in front of his eyes.

"You know what they call me? My friends now call me 'The Immortal Colasaur'. "

Silence.

Kati sighed inwardly. Yes, he did survive all of his fights with the Gundams. Now Kati wasn't someone who doubted her subordinates, but even she believed Patrick managed to survive mostly due to pure dumb luck, which this idiot had a surprisingly overwhelming amount of. Even so, she didn't want him to get involved with fighting the Gundams again, his luck is going to run out some time, right?

"That's an insult," she told him frankly.

"Hahaha, is that so?" Patrick burst out in laughter as he rubbed the nape of his neck in slight embarrassment. Although Kati had a suspicion that he was embarrassed because he took it as a compliment than an insult.

Kati narrowed her eyes in disbelief. How can this man be so...

She sighed in exasperation as Patrick continued laughing, oblivious to the fact that they were making fun of him with that nickname he was so proud of. She leaned on her desk and resisted the urge to face-palm. She sighed again. "Really, what am I supposed to do with you..."

However, despite herself, her lips curved upwards almost on their own as she watched the goofy man out of the corner of her eye.

Still laughing, Patrick stole a glance at his Taisa. His grin widened as he caught a glimpse of a smile on her face.

You'd have to be very lucky to see the usually stern Kati Mannequin smile, especially that soft and gentle smile most people didn't know she was capable of. But here it was, right in front of Patrick's very eyes.

Why let it go to waste?

With startling agility for someone so..goofy, Patrick was in front of his Taisa before she realized he'd stopped laughing.

"Eh?" Kati's eyes popped wide open in surprise as he moved towards her, "What are you--"

Without saying a word, Patrick leaned forward to kiss her.

Kati put up her hand to his forehead in reflex to push him away. Patrick opened his eyes and winked. "I told you didn't I, I joined A-Laws so I can protect you."

Surprise flickered on Kati's face as she let her guard down for the slightest moment. Patrick chose this moment to lean in again, trying to get his kiss.

Kati's expression softened. Goofy and foolish as he may be, this guy was stubborn and didn't know when to give up, or get a clue. Just like when he asked her out, with that same goofy grin on his face. And now, despite her repeated warnings not to get involved, he joined anyway.

But perhaps that was what she liked about him; he had spirit and a good heart.

She smiled and regarded him softly. His lips were puckered eagerly, still waiting patiently for that kiss.

_Really... what am I going to do with you..._

* * *

A.N. I think Patrick x Kati are my Gundam 00 OTP XD They're so cute together, I love that scene, it's so funny, but touching and sweet. We all know Kati has a soft spot for him. P.S. Someone please give me a better title suggestion, I suck at those D=


End file.
